


catching up - bughead

by defflorescence



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Riverdale, jughead jones - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defflorescence/pseuds/defflorescence
Summary: what actually happened after jughead and betty's breakup in 2x05.





	catching up - bughead

Was it possible to be this much in love? For her, definitely. The perfection of her relationship with him was, up till a few weeks ago, unreal. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. She was forced to break up with him. And for some sorrowful reason, she chose to do it in the worst way possible - via Archie. But she was going to bring the perfection back, no matter what it took. Screw the Black Hood. He did not have the power to end a relationship this strong - he couldn't. Jughead was everything to her.

She quietly wiped away her tears, slowly getting up. She changed into something more presentable and looked at herself in the mirror, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

\------

She stood in front of his trailer, a long trail of thoughts entering her head. She straightened her skirt and quietly knocked. No response. She knocked again. Still no response. So she opened the door, only to see Jughead Jones and Toni Topaz making out on his couch.

'Betty?' the dark-haired boy called, surprised to see her, considering she had broken up with him a few hours ago.

'I should...go,' Toni said, awkwardly, and left the trailer.

'Here to add some salt to the wound?' he asked, the bluntness in his voice unbearable.

She took a deep breath.

'I'm here to tell you why I broke up with you,' she said.

'Save it, Betts. I don't wanna hear it.'

She knew it. She was ready to give up and leave. He was so into Toni, anyway. But then she remembered something.

'Do you remember when you told me you loved me? Right here, in this trailer?'

Jughead's eyes lit up, and his lips curled into a smile at the memory.

'I wish everything was still as perfect,' she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She was now a crying mess.

At this point, Jughead wasn't supposed to care. But if there was one thing he couldn't tolerate, it was for him to see her in this emotional state.

'Betts. Tell me what's wrong,' he pleaded, his heart shattering into smaller pieces.

And so, she started telling him her tale.

'The Black Hood called me. He threatened Polly. He told me to cut you and V out of my life otherwise he would, in his way,' she cried.

'Why didn't you tell me?!' he asked, shocked.

'He told me not to. But I should've, I'm sorry,' she said, wiping her tears as new ones fell from her eyes.

'Betts. I-I love you,' he told her softly.

'What about Toni?' Betty asked.

'I'm sorry you had to see that. But that was an in-the-moment thing. I can never love any girl as much as I love you. Hell, I can never even love any other girl. You're the Juliet to my Romeo,' he told her, as a gentle smile appeared on her face. The one he fell in love with 11 years ago.

'I love you, Romeo,' she told him.

'And I love you, Juliet,' he said, pulling her in for a kiss

They were just like Romeo and Juliet. And just like Betty had suggested, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
